Blind Girl's Road
by Alia5
Summary: A blind student comes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her trek through trying to get accepted. Rated PG13 just because sometimes I write those things.
1. Chapter One

Blind Girl's Road  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, mostly.  
  
A/N: '"I see," said the blind man as he picked up his hammer and saw.' One of the quotes my mom uses that I find cool. I hope you enjoy. This is during the time of the Marauders. First year. Has nothing to do with my other stories.  
  
Kate Kenova walked down the train station. There was something odd about her. She had a dog. She held the leashes tight, as if, if they got taken she might die. That was close actually. She was blind. The dog guided her past people toward an old woman in her fifties seemingly. She was really the deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.  
  
Kate had no idea what she looked like. All her life she had been blind. Whenever someone talked about colors, she was clueless. Unless the color was black. She knew that one. However, to those around her she was a brunette with blank, empty eyes. She was slightly tall and had a compassionate face to make up for her empty eyes. If not for her blindness, she would've noticed the gapes and stair. On the contrary she was totally oblivious to anything. She looked so innocent. She was.  
  
~POV: Kate~  
  
"Kate, walk strait forward. You are going to go through the barrier. You can run if nervous." This woman is crazy. Why in the world would I be nervous; I can't see it to get that way. Maybe she thought I don't trust her. I trust everyone. I simply walked through with my dog strait ahead. He was my eyes and ears. I owe everything to him. His memory and intellect had been enhanced to remember places, some English, and how to get places. He was an amazing dog. The golden dog was a lab and his name was Savvy. It was short for Savior, which was appropriate. The dog had saved me from a cane. Otherwise I would have to use a cane to get around, which was embarrassing. Now people adored him and told me I'm lucky to have him. I am.  
  
"Ok, I got your trunk in your compartment. Let me help you in." I was helped in. I sat down on the seats there and Savvy jumped into my lap. "I have to go to the school strait away. Behave, and if you any problems tell me."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." For goodness sakes, what am I going to do? I hate feeling bloody helpless. If I had problems, I would deal with them. For goodness sakes. I twiddled my thumbs, bored. There was the noise of the door opening. Great, people.  
  
"Hello," someone said, "can we sit here?" Ah, so here were some friends together. They didn't notice I'm blind. Let's see how long it lasts.  
  
"Sure, no one else is sitting here. I'm Kate Kenova." I heard noises indicating he was in front of me.  
  
"Brilliant, I'm Sirius Black." Savvy pulled my hand away from me and I realized he wanted a handshake. I fumbled with his hand until I had found it. I shook it. "It's not bright; you can take your sunglasses." I haven't ever really taken them off. I shrugged and took them off. Everything went quiet.  
  
"What?" I was surprised. What was with my eyes?  
  
"Uh, you're blind aren't you? I'm Remus Lupin," a new voice said. I turned toward the voice and stuck out my hand to shake his hand.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I've never seen anything in my life. Don't try to explain colors. I won't get it." They were most likely gaping at me. I put the sunglasses bat on.  
  
"Well," another voice said, "that's new. I'm James Potter." I shook his hand also.  
  
"Nice to meet you," I said pleasantly. They were probably going to leave. "Nice to meet all of you." To my surprise, they didn't. I heard noise of sitting down.  
  
"So you've never seen blue." I can tell who people are from voices and that was Sirius.  
  
"Never." He was going to try. I sighed.  
  
"Blue is the sky. Blue is ocean, blue is my favorite color. Blue is thought of as sad. Blue can be dark and deep. The night, sad. Blue can be light and smiling. The day, happy." I had a feeling this could keep going.  
  
"Sirius," moaned James, "she said not to try colors. Shut up. He'll talk about blue all day if you let," he added to me.  
  
Sirius, however, only lightened his speech, "Another primary color is red. Red isn't light and isn't dark. It signifies fire and love. The last color is yellow. Yellow is bright, the sun. These three colors can make anything except the grayscale. Black and white makes that. Black and white is opposites. Black is no colors, white is all colors. And that is my speech." I sighed again, happy it was done. It made me long to see. When I was younger, I used to say some doctor would be my savior and make me see. Then I would become a photographer. I would go sightseeing and see yellow, blue, and red. The purples and greens; the pinks and oranges. That was my dream. But when I tried to see, all I saw black. I didn't know what 'lighter' meant. All I had seen was black. I longed to see white or gray. I hungered for colors. I wanted to capture every color made and make new ones.  
  
The compartment door opened and six people walked in. "Well, well, well," one said in a sneering tone, "If it isn't Potter, Black, and Lupin with some mud blood girl." I was apparent of him walking closer and I turned, hopefully, toward him. My wand hand was ready and I remembered, Petrificus Totalus. "Why don't we just take her back with us to have a little fun?" The other people, I guessed boys, sniggered. "Who are you? And take those silly things off your face."  
  
"I'm Kate Kenova. Do you think you can handle me taking them off?"  
  
"Oh course I can, you silly girl, I am Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy." Ooh, big scary guy doesn't like me. Let's give him a little surprise. I took the sunglasses off. All noise ceased. "What is with your eyes, girl," asked Lucius finally.  
  
"She's blind," answered Remus.  
  
"Got a problem with it?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well, well, well, doesn't that mean she can't see what we do to her? Why don't we make sure?" More sniggers. I think 'well, well, well' is his favorite saying.  
  
"Or not. The deputy headmistress said not to get in trouble. I better not. Of course, we could duel. You have an unfair advantage though." It was all true, but I had studied dueling for years and worked a system with Savvy.  
  
"Very well." Time to try my skills.  
  
"But, Kate..." protested Sirius.  
  
"I'll handle it. We're outnumbered remember; don't think I can't tell things. I have very acute hearing." Savvy led me to my spot.  
  
"On the count of three," said another voice, "One, two, and three!" Lucius had started early and Savvy barked once. I moved to my right and it zipped by. I stepped back, wand at the ready. Savvy barked again and again I stepped to the right and back. Savvy barked twice and I stayed where I was. Twice meant to the right of me, three to the left. I held out my wand in front of me. Savvy yapped once saying I was pointed at him. I stayed there not saying anything. Savvy barked once. I moved left and back. Then, while Lucius was casting, I clearly whispered, "Petrificus Totalus." I heard him fall to the ground and Savvy gave me Lucius' wand. "Window," I told Savvy and he led me over. I opened it and threw the wand out. Lucius didn't need his wand. He could get another, less perfect wand. Someone muttered the counter curse and I could hear Lucius get up.  
  
He screamed, "What did you do with my wand, fool girl!" Fool girl. I laughed. That he had the nerve when I had beaten him, to call me names, was outrageous.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I believe I threw it out. Probably out the window." He screamed and I laughed harder. "Better go to the conductor for help." They all left.  
  
My friends laughed at their faces saying things like, "That was bloody brilliant." I had friends for once. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all disclaimers apply.  
  
A/N: sorry  
  
Several hours later, we got to the train station. At least, my guess was the station. All I felt was a jerk from my seat and a disgruntled bark from Savvy.  
  
"Hey, come on, Kate," I heard Sirius say. I took his hand and he guided me out the compartment door.  
  
After stepping out of our compartment, I was jostled and lost Sirius's hand. The area was crowded to the max and I couldn't move. Lost and scared, I cried out for Sirius, but he had been swept away and couldn't fight his way back to me. Someone pushed me over on his or her way to somewhere and I fell over. I smacked down and Savvy jumped on top of my chest. My sunglasses slipped off and the people who saw my eyes gasped. But just then a voice cried out, "Firs' years over here!" Soon the area was nearly cleared out.  
  
Savvy gave me my sunglasses and I put them on. Slowly I got up. Had I been able to see, I might have looked around. "Sirius? James? Remus?" I called out. A moment later I heard footsteps on the pavement.  
  
"Kate, there you are. We were looking for you," called out Remus.  
  
"Come on," said James, "Hagrid is waiting for us to get going to Hogwarts."  
  
"His name is Hagrid?" asked Sirius and we jogged to wherever we were going.  
  
"Yeah," answered James. "First years take a boat trip to get to Hogwarts," he added for my sake, as we were nearly there. Boats, boats, I thought. Those were wobbly things on water. I hated boats. I sighed, damn.  
  
Minutes later we were on the boats to Hogwarts and I was getting seasick.  
  
"FORWARD!" bellowed the man named Hagrid. The boats lurched and I grabbed onto the boy next to me.  
  
A few minutes later there was a collective gasp. "Brilliant," breathed James across from me. All I could see was black.  
  
The next thing I knew, Hagrid as he was called, roared, "DUCK!"  
  
I felt the air pressurize increase against my skin. It had a cool, tingly feeling. Dips of moisture patted against my head and coolness spread from under. Sounds echoed against unseen walls. We're in a cave, I realized. The boats glided up onto a pebble-filled shore. I was guided out of the boat, Savvy in my arms. We walked somewhere and I heard a large knock.  
  
"Hello," said a crisp woman, "my name is Professor McGonagall and I teach Transfiguration. This way please."  
  
We followed her for a little while. "Please wait here," the Professor said crisply. Everyone crowded together. I set Savvy down. His back paws rested on my feet.  
  
In a matter of minutes the woman was back. "There are four houses of which you can choose. These are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," she droned on. I really didn't care which House I was put in, and this was no new information.  
  
Soon we were led to the Great Hall for Sorting. Gasps were heard from other people. As I could not see, I did not. Someone near me was quivering.  
  
It was quiet for a few seconds as the whole hall waited for something. Then somebody said:  
  
Years ago, I was made, Taken off Gyffindor's head and laid To chanted and charmed To sort new ones into houses and so they made Me remember their morals and said:  
  
Gryffindor be brave, Chivalrous and knight-like; Ravenclaw are wise, Very intellect; Hufflepuff are loyal, Hard-working most like; Slytherin go for goals, Cunning, ambitious, self-start.  
  
Place me, the Sorting Hat, Upon your head, You have nothing to fear Yet!  
  
Students were called and placed. Sirius got Gryffindor. Too soon, McGonagall called out,  
  
"Kenova, Kate!"  
  
"Me, ma'am," called out Kate. Somebody pushed her in the back and she began to walk forward. "To that professor," she whispered to Savvy. He began to pull her out.  
  
Kate could hear whispers that only got worse when McGonagall said, "Oh, yes. Over here." McGonagall pulled her over and set a hat on her head that she guessed was the Sorting Hat.  
  
A few seconds later it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" McGonagall took the hat off and guided me and Savvy over to Gryffindor.  
  
"Great, you made it!" screamed Sirius through the rather scattered applause.  
  
Someone else in another House yelled, "Aren't you going to Sort the dog too?" which caused a couple laughs.  
  
When James, Remus, a couple girls, and another boy joined me and Sirius, I was happy. I had a family. 


End file.
